The use of volatile agents in hair conditioning products is known. U.S. Pat. No. 3,577,528, May 4, 1971 to McDonough discloses two phase hair conditioners comprising an aqueous phase which contains a quaternary compound and a hydrocarbon or fluorinated hydrocarbon water immiscible phase. Rudy et al in U.S. Pat. No. 3,932,610, Jan. 13, 1976 discloses a shampoo composition which may contain a volatile hydrocarbon solvent. U.S. Pat. No. 3,818,105, June 18, 1974 to Coopersmith et al discloses hair conditioners containing a C.sub.12 to C.sub.14 isoparaffinic hydrocarbon fraction. South African Patent Application 666421, Apr. 12, 1967, Dasher and Fainer, discloses hair conditioners containing volatile silicones.
While these references disclose compositions which contain components of the type present in the compositions of the present invention, they are not entirely satisfactory, most often lacking in performance.
It is therefore an object of the present invention to provide hair conditioners which overcome problems associated with prior compositions.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide an improved method of conditioning hair.
These and other objectives will become more apparent from the disclosure which follows.